The Warrior's Fantasy
by TragedyStorm
Summary: Is this a dream?It has to be...Is Link dreaming? Or did Tragedy just put in a bunch of typos? You decide!^_^ Yaoi in chapters 4-6
1. Chapter 1 prologe

//The Warrior's Fantasy by TragedyStorm //rated NC-17 for explicit sexual scenes //pairing-Sheik/Link //Disclaimer-Don't own them but I wish I did, as most lovers of the game do. ^_^ Especially Link  
  
  
  
Hello, this is my first story on here.and I'm so happy! ^_^ Ok straight to the point. My story telling skills are really crapy, so plz don't shun me, I know I'm dense. Anywho, this story is a bit graphic at points-0- and when I say graphic, I mean big fat sexual scenes between Link and Sheik0_o and if don't like yaoi (mm=boy/boy) relationships with lemon (sexual) confrontation, then please, for the sake of everyone, DON'T READ THIS! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS NON FLAMABLE! DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR MISFORTUNE AND PERMENANT MENTAL SCARRING. That is all ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Sheik.  
  
The first time he'd heard that name was in a time of great sorrow and grief. They had fought together and still hadn't seen the guy's face. Every time he tried to get close he'd disappear in a flash of light from one a' those fuckin' seeds.  
  
They had hoped.  
  
At points he had almost giving up, Sheik was there to keep him goin.  
  
He didn't talk much. He didn't make it a point to do so more often. He was alone now and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
The only friend he'd ever had was Saria and he'd.kinda liked her. In secret. He wouldn't dare to go after the most popular and the most beautiful girl in all Kokiri. Of course for some reason she always seemed to be more friend like than a girl friend.  
  
There was just something about Sheik. Those eyes.that hair.oh god I gotta stop thinking about him like that...or should he say her...that bitch troublemaker, she was the most part to the whole mess anyway. It's too late for that anyway.  
  
And now the story.  
  
Link lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling..  
  
I'm sorry to leave ya hangin like that but I gotta add suspense! That way you'll come back for more. ^_^ Enjoying it so far? Plz REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2 Arguement

Chapter 2! Okay here we go! I'm not gonna give away all the ickie details. You'll read those for yourself later. ^_^Ickiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Heheh, sorry I just like sayin that. Ickie, ickie, ickie! u Okay I'm done flippin out now. Forgive me. Okay to the point. The story yes of course right. Here ya go. I know you're just diein to read it. HA! ^O^  
  
Link lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking his life over. It was boring, dull, and lonely.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a small noise. The noise would've been inaudible to anyone else. But Link's ears could pick up pretty much anything.  
  
Link jumped up and drew his sword.  
  
A small slender figure appeared in the doorway and just stood there staring at him with red eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of the sun. Finally the silence was broken when the figure spoke.  
  
"Link." "Zelda." "Sheik!" "Whatever?" By this time Link had lost all interest in anything that Sheik had to say, "So, who's henchman is it this time?" "Why does it always have to be a battle with you?!" Link looked out the window with an annoyed expression.  
  
All that did was piss Sheik off. "All right, FINE!" Sheik walked over to a slightly surprised Link, pointing and poking him in the chest, and angrily said "You want a battle! You got it! I was gonna fight by myself, but you just pushed it!" Link sighed and sweat dropped at the still very pissed off Sheik. "Alright, I knew it."  
  
"Fine." "Fine.." Sheik's eyes had turned from angry to disappointed. But Link didn't notice as he was preparing to leave.  
  
Ok, I know this was short and the next one probably will be too, but it will get better. I promise^_^Plz R/R P.S: The naughty stuff doesn't happen until chapter 4.So be patient or sit there and practically go insane waiting. What ever floats your boat. 


	3. Chapter 3 Battle till the death

Chapter 3 Yay! This is gonna be mostly obvious battle scene which I suck at, so if ya' wanna skip this and go right to the juicy stuff, feel free! Ya' know, monsters causing physical pain, monsters receiving physical pain, gushing blood, bodily fluids, brains, having that splatter all over the heroes (the usual) The story lines pretty standard (gotta save the good stuff for my comic) Hero saves hero [(as stated in the title) Duh. -.-] This chapter was pointless! I don't even know why I wrote it! Oh well! Anywho, to the story.  
  
"The waterfall.." How could Link forget this place? He'd almost killed himself trying to get to Gurrudo Fortress.  
  
That's one long ass drop.  
  
Suddenly, Sheik dropped down from who knows where. *Sheik does that a lot*  
  
"Ever think of trying a normal entrance?" Link asked, one eyebrow raised. "I happen to like fancy entrances." Link noticed that Zel-Sheik flashed him some kind of look. Link frowned in curiosity. "-HUH?!-Do you like me or something?"  
  
Sheik looked back at him with affectionate red eyes and a long dead silence rung itself in the air.  
  
"Link." Just as the name left Sheik's lips a small rustle interrupted the tense moment and both warriors got ready for a savior battle.  
  
"HUAH!" Links voice coughed out as Sheik had just looked back.  
  
"Oh gods." Link was lying on the bridge and a long green figure was standing in the very spot that Link was originally standing.  
  
Who or whatever this was had knocked Link over before even the Hero of Time himself knew what had happened.  
  
"Hehhehhehheh." The lizard laughed easily from under her mask. Half Gurrudo and half Zalfos.  
  
"HEY! That was dirty!" Link stood to his feet dazedly, dusting his self off.  
  
"Nani?!That should've finished you off or at least knocked you out!" She glared at Link with crimson colored eyes. "No matter, soon your doom shall come." "And who the hell are you supposed to be?!" Link said angrily, still a bit shaken up. "I am Uryan! Nayru's split!" "WHAT?!" Both Link and Sheik exclaimed. "Gannondorf created me just before you exiled him to that forsaken realm!" Her eyes narrowed "But I shall avenge him! As for you, YOU SHALL DIE, HERO OF TIME!" Links eyes widened as he saw the lizard Garrudo's clawed foot flying towards his face. He barely had time to dodge the attack. The dodge however still left him in a rather compromising position.Hanging over the side of the bridge for dear life, a huge gash puncturing his side. Link cringed at the pain that was radiating from the wound; it hurt even more with him hanging over the side of that bridge like that.  
  
Sheik looked over to the lizard who swiftly made her way to Link and was about to commit another dirty move when.  
  
"UGH!!!!!" Uryan yelled out in a scratchy voice. " You son of a bitch!!!!" She screamed at Sheik from the distance are a slightly injured Sheik. "You think you're the only one around. who can play dirty?!" Sheik yelled in angry laughter "I'm not gonna let you pull any rotten tricks on him!" Sheik growled at her as she helped Link back up.  
  
Link sighed in relief as strong, thin arms helped him back onto the bridge.  
  
He gasped at the site of the Gurrudo lizard heading straight towards them." SHEIK WATCH OUT!" The was no time to get them both out of the way in time so Sheik committed a courageous act.  
  
Sheik pushed Link onto the ground and took the punch that had been intended for Link. "SHEIK!" Link looked on with wide eyes as Sheik flew into the air and landed with a loud and unjustified thud. "Sheik."  
  
Sheik just lay there motionless. Link at first glance thought that the warrior might have been killed from the strong uppercut, which sent Sheik flying through the air.  
  
Link slowly stood to his feet, his expression invisible. "You." Link looked at Uryan with the same look that he had in his eyes when he had finally destroyed Gannon. Cold, dead, and unforgiving. The blue saphires that where once in Links eyes had vanished. Blue death now replaced the life, which was already diminishing.  
  
This sent him over the edge.  
  
Link grabbed his sword and made a swift charge for the now about to be damned lizard. "Ah, yes! You're angry! Now I might actually get a good battle!" Link didn't reply as though he knew what was about to happen.  
  
Uryan made a quick and easy dodge from the blade of Link's sword and was about to knee him in the back of the head, when Link turned around and took a not so blind slice, cutting one of Uryan's arms off. "YOU BASTARD!" Uryan tried to make another attack but was stopped in her tracks when Link shoved the Sword of time right through her heart, purple blood slowly making it's way down the sword and on to Links arm. "Oh well," Link shot her the most evil grin he could ever give. "Not like you use is anyway." "Why.. you.. ugh." Her last words as Link removed the sword and she fell to the ground. A very quiet explosion was seen and the purple blood splattered all over Link. Link just smiled evilly, again.  
  
Then Link remembered, -Sheik-He cringed to the thought of Sheik laying on the ground, and not knowing if she was alive or dead. Link found his way over to Sheik and his breath held against his will, checked Sheik's pulse. Link sighed in the realization that Sheik was still alive and just unconscious.  
  
Link slowly lifted the wounded warrior off of the ground. Link nearly jumped out off his skin when he saw Sheik's arm. Hanging like the arm of a rag doll. -DAMNIT! Its dislocated! -Link popped the bone back into its place, and then carried Sheik back to his horse which he'd left outside in the Hylian field (THANK GODS!)  
  
To be continued.  
  
Wow O.o that took longer than I thought it would! Well? Whadcha think? ^_^The battle scene wasn't that gross now was it? ^_- Chapter 4 is the chapter with the yaoi in it. The surprise is in there too. Some of you are probably aching ta see what the surprise is huh? Well you're gonna have ta read the next chapter.  
  
P.S:A Zalfos is that green lizard looking dude who you fight in Dodongo's Cavern and in the spirit temple as an adult. 


	4. Chapter 4 Battle Scars: The true Sheik

Chapter 4: The Wounded Warriors-the true Sheik  
  
I can't believe it! ^o^  
  
*Link looks at Tragedy in confusion* "What?"  
  
My yaoi muses are going crazy!  
  
*Link sweatdrops* "So?!" -.-  
  
Don't tell me you forgot!  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
Too bad! You'll just have ta read like everyone else.  
  
*Link frowns at her*  
  
I love you Link  
  
*Link draws his sword* "STORY! NOW!"  
  
OK OK! o'  
  
I have to warn you right off the bat; this chapter has yaoi in it!  
  
"What yaoi?!"  
  
Between you and another certain warrior.  
  
"Where's the yaoi in that.I hope you're not talking about Sheik, cause Sheiks a girl. She's Zelda!"  
  
I know!  
  
"Then if its not Sheik.heeeeeeeeeey! Who are you putting me with?!"  
  
If you haven't figured this out Link I don't know what to tell you!  
  
"YOU CAN TELL ME WHO YOU PUT ME WITH!"  
  
*sigh*Just pay attention and you'll figure it out.  
  
"I swear, I will slice you with this sword if it's Gannon."  
  
Fine -.- lets just get this over with.  
  
"Errmmmmm.?" Sheik groaned and put his hand up to the splitting headache that plagued his young forehead. "Where the hell am I?" Sheik sat up causing the head ache to spread fiercely "OW! Fucking lizard!". -Link place? Well not that I'm disappointed, but I have to admit it's not like his persona-"He didn't even bother to take off this stupid mask."  
  
Link sat outside looking at the vast Hyrule scenery. He lived pretty much in the middle of nowhere so it was pretty peaceful. Just him and nature usually. That is, when he wasn't bothered with dangerous missions.  
  
"You're kinda good at patching up wounds." Link turned around and then turned back, not saying anything.  
  
Sheik rolled his eyes. "What's biting you in the ass?"  
  
Silence.  
  
There was enough irritation in that silence to make Sheik wanna let Link have it. "Link we need to talk!" "About?" Link turned around, no shirt covering his rippling chest.  
  
At that moment, Sheik was very glad that he had that mask on and was standing in the shade. Those tight clothes are so revealing.  
  
"Ummmm."Sheik looked around trying to bring his mind back to reality. "How bout. you?" "Me?!" "Yes, you!" "Well."Link thought about it. "There's not much to tell." "Come on! A retired 'hero of time'! There's gotta be some perks."  
  
Link thought about it some more.  
  
There really wasn't that much to tell.  
  
"If you could just think of a few." "Alright.um." Link's eyes went into mind. "Well. everyone knows me. I'm finally rid of that stupid fairy, navi."Link thought a little more. He looked up at Sheik. "And.I'm finally rid of that bitch trouble maker of a princess Zelda."  
  
Link heard the laugh that was trying to be held in by Sheik, which surprised Link a bit. "Hmm." "What?" "I thought you were the bitchy offensive type." "Huh?" "I thought you might be offended!" "Oh.why? Cause of the bitch thing?" "Well-" "Link."Link's eyes brightened up in a curious manner, his beautiful blue childlike eyes had returned, and did not match his 20 yeah old muscular body. "I'm not Zelda!"  
  
Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're not Zelda?" "I'm not Zelda!" Sheik frowned. "Have you finally blown a gasket up there?" Link leaned an the railing "This sheikah thing has gone to your head? Or are you just messin with me?"  
  
Sheik sighed in frustration. "Link I'm serious!" Sheik laughed slightly at Link not believing him. He was also waving his arms around I the air until he looked like he was trying to fly.  
  
Link laughed under his breath at the site that Sheik was making. "Its official, you've lost it!"  
  
Sheik rolled his eyes. He shot Link a very frustrated and angry look. Link's laughter died down gradually seeing Sheik's expression.  
  
Sheik realized then that there was only one way to shut Link up.  
  
Prove it.  
  
Link was a bit startled when the blue warrior started to walk towards him, Sheik was about an inch away from Link's face, when he felt Sheik took his hand and put in a most.obscene place on Sheik's body. Link blushed violently.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Link yelled, jerking his hand from Sheik's crotch.  
  
Sheik stepped back a couple of steps. Link stared at Sheik wide eyed as Sheik removed his mask and hood.  
  
-Oh Gods.- Link thought. He could barely believe his eyes as he stared at, not Zelda, but a red-eyed boy with short blonde hair.  
  
Sheik looked at Link in disappointment -Great! He's disgusted! Way to go Sheik. - "Link."  
  
Link opened his mouth to say something but no words came to his mouth.  
  
Sheik walked over to Link and just stood there. Looking at Link as if he was awaiting him to approve him living.  
  
"Link please say something." Sheik looked at Link in anticipation. "I've gotta be dreamin'.this isn't happening to me."  
  
Sheik leaned in after a few blinks "If this is a dream." Sheik put his hands on the back of Link's neck and pulled him down slowly "kiss me before you wake up."  
  
Link listened and felt the last words beat across his lips in hot heavy breathes as Sheik pulled him into a kiss. His first instinct was to pull away but he couldn't his body wouldn't let him, He was frozen in his place.  
  
Link just stood there, shocked beyond all means. He couldn't believe what was happening. His temporarily disabled state left enough time for him to lose himself.  
  
He closed his eyes slowly, letting himself fall into the sweet abyss the boy provided.  
  
Just their lips joined together brought Link back to the fantasy of this moment. -My fantasy.-Link thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sheik's waist and pulled him closer. Link felt no resistance as he pushed his tongue deeply into Sheik's mouth, tasting Sheik, the boy's gentle lips against his own.  
  
The kiss slowly and unwantingly, on both sides, ended and both of them stood in silence Link's eyes gradually opened toward the fiery red eyes.  
  
Link started to laugh out loud. Sheik just stared at him. "Have I driven you insane, Link?" "No." Link laughed some more "Its just that. I guess I'm not dreaming huh?" Sheik's eyes lit up in happiness, a grin piercing his face. He watched Link laugh it off, not caring about a serious moment. So. -This is what the great Link looks like when he laughs. He's still beautiful. Thank Gods! Relief from that too serious moment. I thought he was gonna kill me. - " Link?" Link's laughter died out a bit as he looked at Sheik in response "Yeah?" "Um.well, I guess I should explain this to you." "Oh. Ok.I guess so."  
  
Sheik grabbed Link's hand and led him into the small house.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So how do ya like it so far? ^_^ This was an excruciating pain in the neck. Seriously I have a crick in my neck. Come pop it Link! Sorry ta leave ya hangin' like that, but.well. I have to. Why? Well that way you'll come back to read the rest, ^_^ gotta add suspense well plz R/R/R  
  
P.S: A couple things about this story. Um I updated and added some stuff so the story would work here. They are:  
  
1: Sheik is most defiantly Zelda and not some guy named Sheik. 2: Link is not 20 years old; he is around the age of 14-16. This story takes place 4-6 years after ocarina of time. 3: Link went back to the past in the end of the game. 4: LINK NEVER LAUGHS! Maybe he smirks every now and then but never will you see him laugh or smile. (I'd love to see it though. Bet he still looks hot as hell.lol) 5:Link does not live in Hyrule.  
  
Well that's it! Next chapter has extreme yaoi in it. They have sex next chapter. So if you're still here, hold on to your sets! Its gonna be a very bumpy ride (wink wink) ^_-Its gonna be much longer than the others. 


	5. Chapter 5 Link's Fantasy

Chapter 5 Hi. Welcome back. Well as you can see, this is chapter 5. *sigh* this chapter will make me paranoid. Why? Just because of the fact that.. well it's yaoi.. and a lemon. You know the deal with that. I can't even READ lemons without being paranoid. -.- So anyway. Here you go. I hope you don't get paranoid like me cause ever since I started watching yaoi, I've been a bit of a bumbo at lemons (especially yaoi ones) ^_^So if you don't like yaoi or lemons or yaoi lemons I suggest you click the back button.  
  
Sheik grabbed Link's hand and led him into the small house. Link sat in a small chair across from Sheik who retook his place on the bed.  
  
"Link."Sheik started off. He couldn't quite think of the words. "I.wanted.to say earlier.to tell you about this earlier.that's why I came here yesterday." "I see." "I also wanted to tell you why there were mistaken identities between me and Princess Zelda. "Sheik began to explain, not sure if he should trust his own words. "Well, it started during the tragedy that you were involved in and helped destroy. I was the first person you saw when you came from the portal, after the seven years you spent there. Zelda and I switched places before the final call." "Why?" "I wasn't a very skilled sheikah then and she thought it might be best if she took my place, since she did have one of the sacred symbols." Link raised an eyebrow. "And.this was important to me because.?" Sheik blushed again, this time very vividly. "Well.um.I also.wanted. to say.that.I.fell head over heals for you the moment I saw you." Sheik looked off at the wall after the final, fast words were uttered, trying, unsuccessfully to hide his expression. "I.almost thought.you were gonna kill me at first.but then.you kissed back.and.I thought I was gonna faint.and."Sheik was swinging his legs around aimlessly, when he looked back over to Link, who was leaned over with his arms resting on his knees and he had a deviously sexy smile plastered across his face.  
  
-Oh God! Stop looking at me like that. - Sheik looked away again, but his eyes kept darting over to Link, who was still giving that sultry look.  
  
Link moved out of his position to make a couple of graceful steps across the small area and sat next to Sheik. "Well," Link leaned in towards Sheik's face "this one will be even better."  
  
Sheik gasped lightly as Link kissed him. Shiek gently wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, and pulled off Link's hat as pulled Link slowly on top of him, still running his fingers gently through the long strands of hair.  
  
The kiss parted and Link didn't waste any time in starting things off, as he gently pushed the top of Sheik's clothing over and off his body. He gently ran his hands through Sheik's hair and he began to kiss him again. He slowly raised his body away from sheik and allowed the removal of his clothes.Sheik happily undid the belt around Link's waist and pulled the tunic down until it fell completely off of Link's body. Then threw it to the side and pulled Link back down to kiss him again.  
  
Link once again parted the kiss, and ran his tongue down the side of Sheik's jaw to his neck and lower, tasting the strong but delicate flesh of Sheik's bare skin. Sheik pulled fiercely at his sides, trying his best to remove the rest of the blue sheikah outfit.  
  
Link gladly helped the struggling Sheik out of his clothes. Then he threw them.somewhere, *be damned if he cared where they went*and then continued his exploration of Sheik's body.  
  
He gently ran his hands in between Sheik's thighs, then licked down one until he reached Sheik's manhood. Link took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Then took the entire thing in.  
  
"Link.oh." Sheik moaned out as Link gently moved his lips up and down on Sheik's shaft. He slowly ran his hands through Link's soft strands of hair, while Link sucked his swelling cock. One of Link's hands came to rest on his chest while the other clenched tightly to the boy's hip.  
  
Link rose up and let out a deep breath, then moved back up into the direction of Sheik's face until he hovered over him. Link slowly leaned down as if to kiss Sheik again, but part way down he grabbed Sheik's entire body and flipped him over onto his stomach, then tightly bound his arms with his belt.  
  
Link laughed manically.  
  
Sheiks eyes were wide, and he was a little scarred when Link started to laugh like that. He was now completely helpless.  
  
"Link.please untie me."Sheik pleaded, still scarred. "What the matter Sheik?" He raised Sheik up until his butt was in the air, his head resting on the bed, and his knees strateled his chest. "Scarred?" Link smiled sweetly before moving his face down to Sheik's behind.  
  
"Link!" Sheik let out the startled moan when he felt Link's tongue working its way into his tight passage way. Link then stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. He then stuck the wet fingers into Sheik's ass hole. "AH!" Sheik cried out in pleasure and pain, as he started to move the slender digits in and out. Sheik blushed violently, his parted lips let out huge gasps of air, his asshole clenched tight to Link's soft skin.  
  
"Oh god!" Link licked his lips. He was having a hard time believing this was real. He'd had dreams like this before.with Sheik.about Sheik. But Sheik was much more beautiful now than in his dreams. Although those red eyes still burned into his heart.  
  
Link removed his fingers and then without hesitation, pulled of the rest of his clothes*which was only the pants and boots left anyway*.  
  
Sheik moaned out loud as he felt the blue-eyed man gently pushed his cock past the tight ring of muscles. Sheik blushed harder than ever before and he bit down hard on his lip to the point where he thought it was going to be sliced off.  
  
Both of them were panting as Link finally let Sheik adjust.  
  
There was a harsh throbbing that was painful, but the feeling of Link inside of him was pleasurable all in its own. Sheik adjusted with no problem and even with his limited range of movement, he rocked his hips slowly in all directions trying to give Link a good idea of what he wanted him to do. Link got the message quickly and responded on that in the same quickness.  
  
Link began to ease his shaft out of Sheik until nothing but the head was in and then without warning ramming it back in again. Sheik's pleasured yelp was enough to make him repeat it another several times. After a while of that treatment, he started to gain a soft steady rhythm and started thrusting *in a less then nice way* into Sheik's asshole.  
  
Link slowly untied Sheik's hands. The belt wasn't even all the way off when Sheik quickly moved his hands to Links hips, letting out no words, just helpless yelps and moans, urging Link to push deeper, harder, and faster.  
  
Link wanted more. Then he thought about it and got an idea of what it was.  
  
Link's thrusting suddenly halted, and he pulled out, gaining a non- approving moan from the shorter young man. Link gently turned Sheik over and pressed his body onto Sheik's. Both boys' soft moans were now muffled by a slow, sweet kiss to the mouth. They're hips slowly rocked against each other and they're hands roamed over each other's bodies. Link rose up and sat in Sheik's lap. He slowly stood on his knees in the same area. He roughly grabbed Sheik's cock and slid himself down on it. Even as it was happening to Sheik.right in front of Sheik.he still couldn't believe what Link was doing. He had no objection but it was still surprising.  
  
Link yelled loudly. Sheik was at that moment very glad that they were in the middle of nowhere. Link's screams could have wakened the dead.  
  
-God.that must hurt like hell- it registered itself into Sheik's mind. It still hurt a little even after how Link 'prepared' him. Sheik was at first concerned about the boy that sits in his lap, breathing heavily toward the impalement. He looked closely at Link's face, and by the look of it, it seemed as if Link was really enjoying this.as if the pain didn't register at all into Link's mind.  
  
Of coarse, after being subjected to as much pain as he had gone through, it would have been no problem to handle it, in fact he'd grown accustomed to it. The boy finished positioning himself and started to harshly move himself up and down on the thick shaft. He grabbed Sheik's hands and placed them on his hips, urging the boy to go along. Sheik was a bit uneasy about this, but as Link grasped tightly at Sheik's ass, Link pushed himself down hard while pulling Sheik upward as hard as he possibly could, trying his best to pull the sheikah deeper.  
  
Sheik finally gave in to the onslaught of desires and emotions that were showered down on him from Link and started to thrust slowly and teasingly. Link moaned and tried pushing himself down onto Sheik, but every time he'd try to push down hard Sheik would move in a certain way to keep him in the same motion. "Sheeeeiiiikkkkkkk. stop teasing and fuck me harder." Link moaned out in frustration, that beautiful and sexy smile still looking at Sheik. Sheik wanted to tease Link even more, but the boy's soft but husky voice excited him to the point were he couldn't hold his control anymore. Hearing it, he started moving faster.  
  
Link licked his lips and pushed himself down at the same pace, getting closer and closer toward orgasm, which, frankly, didn't take long, considering how long Link had been at it on the smaller boy. As he came he grabbed tightly at Sheik's shoulders, near puncturing the skin as he grabbed him, and pulled him upwards so that they were both in sitting position. Link roughly kissed his lover who was now yelling muffled screams and moans into his mouth as he released inside of Link's warm sweaty body.  
  
Link parted the kiss and gently with their lips still pressed lightly together "I love you." He bluntly but loving whispered.  
  
Sheik was a bit startled by the words, but not at all displeased with them. So his response wasn't hesitated as the words came out softly "I love you too."  
  
Link grabbed Sheik's soft face again and gently kissed him.  
  
The kiss persisted a long time afterwards, neither of them caring how long it lasted. And it did last.  
  
Long into their sleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
NOW I remember why I made that fight scene! So I could get Sheik into Link's house again! ^_^Ha.damn I'm good! j/k  
  
Betcha thought it was the end didn'tcha?!^_- Nope there's more and it won't take me as long to type.  
  
Man.that was hard! Phew! ^.- That took a very long time to do! Mainly because I kept getting mental pictures *.* It still turned out pretty well. I hope you think so too. Just the picture of Link alone gave me nose bleeds.^_^ My paranoia is now gone! Thank god! My mom wasn't helping! She likes to read over my shoulder! How annoying. And I should apologize for the wait. We were moving and had no Internet service for weeks, so I couldn't post. -_- Anyway.I hope you enjoyed this as much as Link did. Hmmmm. although... I'm not sure if anyone could enjoy that as much as Link did...right Link?  
  
".......Um....no comment...."  
  
*Sheik pops up from out of nowhere* "Link? Have you seen my pants? I can't find them anywh---" Link covers Sheik's mouth.  
  
Heh Heh...ohhhhh...I see ^_^ silly Link. I see even more since you guys live medieval style and don't wear undees.^_- *Sheik blushes* Don't worry Sheik! You have NOTHING to be ashamed of.  
  
Well see you guys next chapter. Hope you liked my extra special surprise. ^_^  
  
Hasta luega! ^_^ My poor Spanish -_- See ya later ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 The starting fanally

Chapter 6!!!!!!!! Looka me Looka me Looka me!!!!!!!! ^_^ Sorry, sugar rush. I decided to go ahead and type this since I'm on sugar rush. Rally's has lotsa sugar in their sodas.. Oh well.. ^_^ Well if you saw chapter 5 (which took me forever) you already know what's goin on. And if you don't know what's goin on.. you need to read chapter 5 or else this chapter won't make any damn sense ^_^ For those of you who have read chapter 5. read on my loverly. ^_- By now some of you probably think I'm a sicko.well.you'd be a 10 on the correcto meter. I'm weird.get over it.  
  
  
  
Link lay in his bed with the covers pulled lightly over his body. The blonde Hero of Time slowly opened his eyes, the sun burning into his blue sapphires. He tried to raise himself up but he was still tired. So he just lay there thinking and staring at the ceiling. There was something missing.he was alone "Sheik...?" He seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Or maybe that was a dream like he'd thought before. That his mind had played a cruel trick on him once again. That the blonde red-eyed boy was never really with him, just in his head. Maybe it WAS too good to be true.  
  
"Link." He heard a voice that seemed like it was from a far distance. He quickly rose up in his bed getting his hopes up *which he knew wasn't wise. They could be shattered instantly*. But Link didn't really think to care, just hoped that it was that sheikah who would be coming to the door. "Hey Link.? Oh, you're awake." Sheik smiled sweetly at his new lover.  
  
Link just stared at him. It wasn't any particular stare. It was just.a stare.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sheik sounded worried. Link's expression lightened up into a soft loving look. -AM I dreaming.? - The question burned into Link's mind.  
  
Then he just stopped. He didn't care anymore. - If this IS a dream.I'll do my best to make the most of it- then he smiled at the still confused Sheik, then got out of bed and walked toward him while still completely naked. Once he was standing over him he leaned down and gently kissed Sheik. After the kiss parted he looked into the boy's serious but gentle eyes and whispered, "Where have you been?"  
  
Sheik looked up at Link, batting his eyelashes and smiling sweetly "I was in town. Had to get something to eat." Sheik's stomach started to rumble. "But unfortunately.I didn't have enough money to buy anything but some cheese." A sad/cute expression made its way onto Sheik's face as he showed Link the cheese.  
  
Link thought for a minute "Ummmmm.I might have some food in. Here, hold on." Link reached into a small bag and pulled out a very low quantity of food. It was enough for breakfast though.  
  
After a short preparation of the food they sat down and nearly killed themselves eating. After a while of eating and silence Sheik got bored and decided to start up conversation. "Sooooo.. Link? Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
Link looked back at the bed, then back to Sheik. "Well.judging by the animals' complaints.I'd say yes." Link deviously cheesed. *no pun*  
  
Sheik blushed vividly. Even though he'd shared that moment with Link last night and gave each other their most valued possessions, he was still a bit uneasy around Link. He knew Link's power, which could snap at any minute. His anger was immense as well. But Link would never hurt him...never. By the way Link acted now. When he saw Sheik. When he touched him.it was almost like.he was a completely different person, than the harsh fighter he had been known as.  
  
Link shifted his weight over toward Sheik and wrapped his arm possessively around Sheik's shoulders, pulling him in for another soft gentle kiss. He could've stayed this way forever. The kiss then started to accelerate into a passionate one, and then even further, until the point where they both were laying on the floor sloppily kissing each other.  
  
Sheik lay on top of Link, his legs spread out wide and them still kissing at what seemed to be an uncontrollable state. Link rolled over so that he was on top of Sheik and lay in between his legs. He then slowly parted the kiss and moved down.  
  
He gave the boy the same treatment the night before. But this time.he would finish what he started.  
  
After preparing Sheik again, he raised him up by his legs so that he was sitting on his lap but lying down also and gently entered him. Sheik yelled out, cringing as Link penetrated him again. Then Link began thrusting slowly and softly. Sheik moaned and just lay there, still adjusting to the feeling of having someone inside him.  
  
Link started to thrust even harder and a lot faster than at first. Sheik loudly moaned and thrust his hips against Link's thrusting. Sheik propped himself up on his hands then grabbed Link's shoulders so that he was leaning back slightly with his back arched. The boy kept thrusting and getting closer and closer to release until Link hit a spot inside Sheik that sent a tingling cold pleasure running up and down his legs as he climaxed. Sheik yelled and held Link as closely as possible as he felt Link cum inside of him. Sheik deeply kissed Link as they fell to the floor breathing heavily.  
  
As all this was happening, things started to go foggy. Then just black.  
  
  
  
Link woke up in his bed, staring at the ceiling he said to himself "Shit! I knew it was too good to be true!" He rose up in his bed and stretched.  
  
Truth be told.that was a great dream. "Hmmm.I wouldn't mind having that dream again."  
  
Link then heard a small noise outside.  
  
A small slender figure appeared in the doorway. He had to check to see if this was actually happening again.  
  
"Link." "...Zelda...?" Link smiled a hopeful smile. "Sheik!" "...Hello again" *devious smile*  
  
~END~  
  
Well I know some of you are probably like.um.what the hell? This one only took me a day to type. Just when things were goin good the dream ended.oh well.looks like he'll get his way again.this time for real. ^_^  
  
*Link wraps his arms around Sheik as they sit on the cushion of happiness* *Sheik blushes*  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ^_^ how sweet. Well I hope you enjoyed my story. I know Link and Sheik did. *cheesy smile* until next visit! 


End file.
